


Eureka, They're At It Again

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Striker Eureka is a Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little blurb for Chuck's B-Day! </p>
<p>Part of Athene Noctua 'verse~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka, They're At It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts), [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).



> Itty bitty fic to celebrate Chuck's Womb Emancipation Day~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**-August 14, 2021**

Zhe waited for the sound of a Kaiju klaxon to wake Chuck up. _Striker_ found that the monsters struck at the most inconvenient moments possible; hopefully today and certainly tomorrow would be peaceful when Chuck was sleeping in. Zher practically dared the Kaiju to surface: zhe would put them a thousand feet under if they even _thought_ about coming up today. 

The regular sounds of a working Shatterdome kept zher on zhe's toes. When Chuck shuffled into the Jaeger Bays, zhe shifted minutely to show that zher was awake. 

_Hey._ Chuck's soft in the mornings, sleepy and wrapped in a blanket that smelled suspiciously like Pietr while groggily holding a panting Max. 

**_Did you take him out yet?_** _Striker_ asked as zhe turned the camera feeds to the traditional loop the aware Jaegers use when they're moving physically. Zhe made sure that no one else was up this early, scooping Chuck up while cradling him and Max close. 

**Mm-mm. Old man did it earlier n now he's God-knows-where.**

**_So it's you, me n Max._** zhe hummed as zher stood back up and settled zher's pilot and pet up on zhe's shoulder pauldron. The video loop broke and showed normal again, save for the fact that Chuck was now high off the ground. 

**Pietr's getting breakfast.**

**_Mm. You sure he should be movin' with that arm of his?_**

**They're packing him off to Tokyo fer rest n then back into physio.** _Striker_ flash-flickers the raspberry and a feeling of faint resentment. **Yeah. Me too.**

Herc popped in and out to check to see if Chuck was still there, zhe's other pilot being sneaky about the birthday set-up both of them (along with Pietr) had planned.

* * *

Chuck is genuinely surprised by the gifts he gets from his Dad and Pietr. When _Striker_ 's presents come around, Chuck snickered before out-right guffawing. Pink hair dye and glitter end up on the table and the meaty bone for Max got set on the floor of zhe's Conn-Pod. Dad's gift will be sent in soon enough. 

Zhe's just glad that no Kaiju showed up to ruin a decent day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
